starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Soldado de asalto/Leyendas
Las devastadoras tropas de asalto totalmente leales al Imperio son los llamados soldados de asalto. Ellos viven en un mundo totalmente militar, totalmente disciplinado donde la voluntad del Emperador es absoluta y la desobediencia es un crimen. Estos soldados jamás podrán ser sobornados, seducidos o chantajeados para traicionar al verdadero mando Imperial. Historia Reclutamiento Si un hombre entre los 18 y 30 años calificaba en el percentaje del top cincuenta, un agente de reclutamiento Imperial lo contactaría y presumiblemente le arrancaría muestras del ADN para la clonación. Los hombres que no llegaban tan arriba aún se les querían como soldados regulares. Ademas, era preferible si los soldados de asalto cumplieran un cierto estándar en tamaño y peso. La Princesa Leia Organa al parecer era familiar con esos estándares en 0 ABY, tal vez, debido a su trabajo con la Rebelión. Organización , 137 ABY.]] Las Corps de los soldados de asalto no estaban directamente unidas al Ejército Imperial, y mantenía su propia estructura de comando, sistema de rango, e instalaciones de soporte. Los soldados de asalto eran solo leales al Emperador, y solo seguían órdenes del personal del Ejército y de la Flota a su discreción. La unidad básica de organización era el soldado individual. Cada soldado de asalto era asignado a un número por propósitos tácticos y para reforzar la ética Imperial de la uniformidad. Los soldados estaban organizados en escuadrones, pelotones, compañías, batallones, regimentos y legiones. Un comandante de compañía podría darle el mando a cualquier oficial regular sobre cualquier escuadrón o pelotón entregado. Un solo batallón consistía de 820 soldados, mientras que un batallón de soldados clon la República Galáctica estaba compuesto por solamente 576 hombres. En 130 ABY, los soldados de asalto eran aparentemente parte del Ejército Imperial, aunque las unidades de soldados de asalto individuales permanecieron como fuerzas de élite. Oficiales Ideología Equipo Armamento Los soldados de asalto son equipados con un rifle Blastech DH-17 que puede cargar hasta 500 disparos y permite tres configuraciones diferentes dependiendo de la acción que vaya a realizarse. A algunos soldados de asalto se les equipa con un rifle de impacto de asalto en vez del rifle Blastech DH-17 estándar. Armadura El característico traje de los soldados de asalto consiste de dos piezas negras hechas de látex que cubre todo el cuerpo y regula la temperatura del individuo y de 18 piezas de plastoide que forman la distintiva armadura que crea una especie de concha protectora. Sin embargo, esta armadura no resulta ser muy resistente ante impactos láser. Extras Soldados de asalto especializados Existen gran número de subgrupos de Cuerpos de Soldados de Asalto con entrenamiento y equipo adecuado a misiones particulares, generalmente definidos por el tipo de entorno que el soldado se va a encontrar. .]] *Guardia de Coruscant: Policía de soldados de asalto de Coruscant. *Soldado Aéreo: soldados de asalto de asalto aéreo. *Soldado de Asalto Acuático: soldados marinos. *Soldado de Asalto alienígena: soldados de aslto alienígeneas con un casco especial. *Soldado EVO: soldado de entonos arriegados. *Soldado bomba: soldado de asalto especialista en explosivos. *Soldado Oscuro: Droides soldado especiales. *Soldado Oscuro clase Exogen: una variante de soldado oscuro. *Soldado Oscuro Nova: una variante de soldado oscuro. Soldados de asalto notables *Avarik *Barse *Korlo Brightwater *Bursk *Dendu *Dobbs *Nathan Donar III *Zeth Durron *Davin Felth *Flint *Taxtro Grave *Givens *Grotto *Haku *Kile Hannad *Hong *Daine Jir *Jonsey *Kir Kanos *Kyle Katarn *Kine *Daric LaRone *Saberan Marcross *Rom Mohc *Morley *Meck Odom *Triv Pothman *Praji *Joak Quiller *Stor *Sutu *TC-1289 *THX-1138 *TK-421 *TK-422 *TK-8252 *TK-622 *TK-664 *Brenn Tantor *Grodin Tierce *Trang *Turk *Beilert Valance *Vollot *Trhin Voss'on't *Qorl Entre bastidores Apariciones *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''A Two-Edged Sword'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Tail of the Roon Comets'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''Out of the Cradle'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novela *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Death of a Rebel Base'' *''Darth Vader: Extinction'' *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' *''Pax Empirica'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Changing the Odds'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Way of the Wookiee'' *''Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Resurrection'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Lucky'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novela *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Cantina Communications'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' * Spare Parts}} * *''Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars Empire: To the Last Man'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''Droid Trouble'' *''A Bitter Winter'' *''Fair Prey'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Star Wars Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Allegiance'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''To Fight Another Day'' * Combat Moon}} *''River of Chaos'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Dark Lord's Conscience'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Tilotny Throws a Shape'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''The Capture of Imperial Hazard'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic * *''Command Decision'' *''Finder's Fee'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''The Longest Fall'' *''One Step Ahead'' *''Firepower'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Battle for the Sunstar'' *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Escape from Balis-Baurgh'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Handoff'' *''A Death Star Is Born'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''Lucky'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Marooned'' *''Chessa's Doom'' * * One of a Kind}} *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''A Glimmer of Hope'' *''Conflict of Interest'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Mission to Zila'' *''Shadows of Darkness'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Gottu and His Vibroaxe'' *''Rendezvous with Destiny'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Equals and Opposites'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Invincible'' *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' }} Apariciones no-canonicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''The Flight of the Falcon'' *''Trooper'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Moment of Doubt'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fuentes Notas y referencias Categoría:Soldados de asalto Categoría:Variantes de soldado de asalto de:Sturmtruppen en:Stormtrooper pt:Stormtrooper ru:Штурмовик fi:Iskusotilas